An Incarnation of the Radius
Summary Note: Spoilers for Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. An Incarnation of the Radius (アン・インカーネイション・オブ・ザ・ラディウス, An Inkāneishon Obu za Radiusu) was a monster developed by Argus to be the boss of the 100th Floor of Aincrad in the official version of Sword Art Online (SAO). However, when Kayaba Akihiko turned SAO into a death game, he intended to take the place of the final boss himself if the floor was reached, leaving the boss unused in the game. Sometime after SAO was cleared, the data for the boss was found by Professor Shigemura Tetsuhiro, who decided to reactivate the monster on the SAO server and use its language engine as the foundation for a Yuna Artificial Intelligence. On April 29, 2026, An Incarnation of the Radius was defeated by a group led by Kirito in order to prevent the professor from conducting a dangerous brain scan on the survivors of Sword Art Online at the New National Stadium. The monster had ten Hit Point bars. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: An Incarnation of the Radius, AINCRAD Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: None, however it looks female Age: Unknown Classification: Raid Boss Monster, Floor 100 Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1. 22.14 meters tall), Sword and Spear User, Plant Manipulation with the Black Great Holy Tree and the White Great Holy Tree, Telekinesis with the Great Separation, Forcefield with Barrier, Energy Beams, Danmaku, Healing with the White Great Holy Tree, Regeneration (Low-Mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs (Even NPCs and bosses), however it takes time, and thus is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Is capable of creating an explosion of such a magnitude with its lasers. Destroyed a large portion of the battleground with its giant roots) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Easily kept up with Kirito and a multitude of other players) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level+ (Its health bar barely budged after dozens of attacks from Kirito's party, and took a multitude of hits from an entire raid party comparable to Kirito and his party in power) Stamina: Likely limitless (via its nature as a video game monster) Range: Tens of meters with its sword and spear, several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with any of its ranged attacks (Comparable, if not superior to Kirito and Asuna) Standard Equipment: Its unnamed sword and spear Intelligence: Animalistic (It follows strict attack patterns like a regular boss would in any MMORPG, however it's difficult to notice at first glance) Weaknesses: Attacking it with heavy enough damage while it's healing will negate the healing altogether Notable Attacks/Techniques: An_Incarnation_of_the_Radius_-_Black_Great_Holy_Tree.png|Black Great Holy Tree's roots An_Incarnation_of_the_Radius_-_Laser_attack.png|Eye laser Laser_and_Shield_gif.gif|Danmaku and Barrier White_Great_Holy_Tree.JPG|White Great Holy Tree's dew Aincrad_Crushing.JPG|The Great Separation *'Melee Attacks:' Uses its sword or spear to strike its enemies. *'Black Great Holy Tree's Roots:' Springs out roots from the Great Black Holy Tree of the Dark Elves to deal damage in a wide AOE attack. *'Eye Laser:' Shoots a giant laser beam from its eyes, being able to cause massive explosions in its wake. *'Danmaku:' Sends out dozens of lasers all at once to harm its enemies. *'Barrier:' Summons six magic stones around its body to create a giant forcefield for itself. *'White Great Holy Tree's Dew:' Summons the complete White Great Holy Tree of the Forest Elves to heal itself by a massive amount by dropping dew onto it. *'The Great Separation:' Causes the ground beneath the targeted player to be cut into a disk shape and sent flying into the air, before crumbling mid-air and causing the player to fall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rin (Senran Kagura) Rin's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users